Fuck The World(FTW)
FTW(Short for Fuck the World) was a league that was a merger of OTT & OTE both ran by sgoll,monoxide and y2jcrusher of youtube. FTW lasted about a month before disbanding under disclosed terms. The Beginning In March 2007 sgoll and monoxide decided to put on a league called OTT. The Thing would be the very first champion after winning a 8 man tournament which lead up to the finals at thier first CPV Wrath. The infamous Rocky Balboa's death happened in OTT on the same week as the death of WWE star Chris Benoit. With OTT going strong sgoll and y2jcrusher joined up to create a sister show for OTT, thus OTE was born with stars that couldn't fit into the OTT roster. OTE's must sucessful champion Dog the bounty hunter until he lost it at OTE's CPV No Holds Barred (which became known a political move due to recent events at the time). Title Changes There was several title changes in the history of OTT and OTE. Most surprising ones were Jack Sparrow(OTT) and Danny Jackpot(OTE) winning the IC title of each respected brands and Sub Zero cashing in his MITB clause to become OTT's last heavyweight champion. a full list of the matches and results are here http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/OTT_Match_History Brand merger after several months of success sgoll called both monoxide and y2jcrusher together to propose a merger of both bands into one, draft was announced were both shows could pick 15 stars each from the 60 man roster.The champions of each brand had automatic picks in the draft to FTW. FTW's First Show The first show was the show of champions were Angry Video Game Nerd walked out the Intercontinetal Champion (Beating OTE's last Intercontinetal Champion Danny Jackpot) and the FTW World Champion(Beating both OTT's and OTE's World Champions in a battle royal). The Killer World Order would win the tag titles also at this event. The Intercontinetal Championship Was delcared vacant and the title was won by Akira on the second show defeating Sub Zero,Danny Jackpot, and Ryu in a fatal four way. Wrath 2008 FTW held there first cpv Wrath. This is were Optimis Prime became the first and only U.S Champion . The Intercontinetal Title would change hands the very last time when Danny Jackpot beat Akira in a ladder match. And the FTW World title changed hands for the last time as Ryu beat Angry Video Game Nerd for the title. FTW had a 6 man elimination chamber match with Bryan Deas, Scott Mcshannon, Danny Jackpot, James Florence, Adam Angleto and Prototype all wanting to be the last man to hold the FTW World title as the history of OTT/OTE/FTW draws to a close for now. Adam Angleto won this match by defeating Prototype in the finals. Last Champions as of now. FTW World Champion - Adam Angleto FTW United States Champion - Optimis Prime FTW Intercontinetal Champion - Danny Jackpot FTW Tag Team Champions - Killer World Order(Michael Myers and Freddy Krouger) The Return On MSN, the creater of CAW Domination was talking to Stewert for a final match. Stew agreed, he then posted a video about the return of FTW. Which can be viewed here. http://youtube.com/watch?v=53YcNhdq2jc Stew has decided to bring FTW back full time after CAW Domination 2.